El peor cumpleaños
by Henta-Hime
Summary: "Desde que abrió sus ojos esa mañana, debió optar por darse la vuelta y volverse a dormir. Desde el mismo instante en que escuchó a sus padres correr apurados por el pasillo y su llamada al taxi. Era todo el motivo que necesitaba, para saber que ese día que venía esperando con tantas ansias, sería un verdadero fiasco." AU


¡Hola!~ ¿cómo están? espero que bien :D bueno, esta historia la planeaba postear en el cumpleaños de Naruto, de hace dos años... (?) peeero, como no me contuve, la posteo ahora ·3·

Espero la disfruten!~

* * *

Desde que abrió sus ojos esa mañana, debió optar por darse la vuelta y volverse a dormir. Desde el mismo instante en que escuchó a sus padres correr apurados por el pasillo, y su llamada al taxi. Era todo el motivo que necesitaba, para saber que ese día que venía esperando con tantas ansias, sería un verdadero fiasco.

— ¿De verdad tienen que irse hoy? —preguntó, viendo las maletas terminadas que estaban en la puerta de entrada.

—Sabes que no lo haríamos si no fuese de extrema necesidad, lo siento muchísimo, hijo. Dejé comida de sobra en el refrigerador, también hay dinero para emergencias. Tsunade-baachan te estará llamando para asegurarse de que todo esté bien, no dudes en pedirle cualquier cosa que necesites.

— ¿Cuándo piensan volver? —Miró casi con desprecio el equipaje, y luego hastiado a sus padres. ¿De verdad no podían esperar un día más? ni que su trabajo fuese irremplazable, de seguro ha de haber centenares de médicos más en ese lugar que rozaba el fin del mundo.

—No tardaremos más de una semana, lo prometo. De verdad que sentimos mucho el tener que irnos así y justo hoy, pero nadie más podía y…

—Sí, de seguro no había nadie que no tuviese hijos. Lo entiendo —Minato y Kushina miraron con culpa al rubio, no sabiendo qué responder. Ella sólo besó su frente y acomodó el cuello de su uniforme escolar con cariño.

El taxi resonó su bocina en la entrada, Naruto miró a los adultos casi con una súplica en sus ojos: no quería que se vayan. Minato sonrió un poco abatido y desacomodó el cabello de su hijo.

—De verdad lo siento, Naruto. Te prometo que lo haremos lo más rápido posible para llegar antes. Cuídate mucho y no comas demasiado ramen. Pásala bien.

Y así después de recibir un beso de su madre, Uzumaki Naruto de diecisiete años, veía partir a sus padres en un estúpido auto amarillo que los llevaría lo más lejos posible de él. Tras quedarse mirando la entrada ya vacía unos minutos, cogió su mochila y salió golpeando con fuerza.

Definitivamente, su día había empezado mal.

El camino hasta su escuela se hizo eterno, pero una vez que llegó fue directo hasta su asiento. Shikamaru y Kiba quienes hablaban cuando entró al salón, le miraron extrañados: Naruto siempre era el más ruidoso a la hora de saludar. Sin embargo no dijeron nada, pues las pocas veces que él había llegado con ese ánimo, el único que se encargaba de sacarlo era…

—Esa cara te hace lucir más idiota de lo normal ¿qué pasó, te viste en el espejo y notaste que eras inferior a mí? —Uchiha Sasuke.

—No estoy de humor, teme. Ve a joderle la vida a alguien más —Naruto tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada plantada en la ventana. Y Sasuke sabía que sólo hacía eso cuando estaba muy enojado… o triste.

Se sentó en silencio en el banco de delante, observándole. Naruto lo soportó un rato, pero cuando ya pasaron los segundos y la mirada oscura no se apartaba de él, se giró de una vez chocando celeste contra negro.

— ¿No puedes siquiera hacerme ese favor, eh? ¿Qué diablos quieres?

— ¿Qué pasó?

Naruto le miró pretendiendo hacerse el desentendido: no podía decirle que el motivo de su humor era que sus padres habían salido de viaje. Hasta él se burlaría si le dijesen algo así. Pero no importaba cuan fuerte fuese su voluntad, nunca pudo mentirle al bastardo, de una u otra manera se las rebuscaba para averiguar la verdad. Estúpido mejor amigo.

—Es el peor día, eso pasó. Mis padres… —Sólo bastó decir eso y el Uchiha ya había entendido por completo.

Hatake Kakashi, su profesor de literatura, entró sorprendentemente a tiempo al salón, obligándoles a dejar pospuesta su charla. Todos los alumnos se ubicaron en sus asientos así que Sasuke tuvo que hacer lo mismo, pero llegó a decir algo antes

—No hagas planes para hoy, salimos antes y tú vendrás conmigo.

— ¿Te refieres como en una cita? —bromeó un poco mejor de ánimo, con una burlona sonrisita. Pero Sasuke no respondió nada y fue a su asiento, que convenientemente, estaba a tres bancos del suyo.

La clase dio comienzo y transcurrió normalmente, _muy _normalmente… Naruto se decepcionó, muy dentro suyo tenía la esperanza de que _algo_ fuese distinto aquel día…

Las horas de Kakashi finalizaron, siendo seguidas por las de Iruka y luego por Asuma. Todo fue normal, rutinario y monótono. Cuando la hora del almuerzo sonó, anunciando sólo por ese día el fin de sus clases, sus amigos se le acercaron para hablar, viéndolo ahora de mejor humor.

—Naruto-kun, ¿comerás aquí o te irás directo a casa? —la hermosa Haruno Sakura preguntó con una bonita sonrisa en su perfecta cara. Hinata, otra chica divina, la acompañaba a su lado.

—Creo que me iré directo, ¿por qué?

—Estaba pensando que si no tenías planes, quizás querrías acompañarnos a mí y a los demás a almorzar, ¿qué dices? —Hinata detrás de ella se sonrojó furiosamente y Naruto podría haber reído con la escena, esa chica era muy divertida.

Ah, pero él ya había acordado con el bastardo.

—Lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, pero olvidé que tenía algo que hacer. Será para otra ocasión ¿sí? —Uzumaki juntó sus cosas y las lanzó descuidadamente dentro de su mochila yendo para la salida. Sólo se volteó para saciar una pequeña duda que le agobiaba. —Oye… ¿no tienen algo para decirme?

La de pelo rosa junto a sus otros amigos, se miraron entre ellos repensando si habían olvidado algo, pero nadie pareció recordar.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Chouji mientras devoraba un paquete de papas fritas. Sonrió algo evidente, claro que no tenían nada para decirle.

—No, no es nada, olvídenlo. Hasta mañana —con un suave ademán de su mano se despidió desapareciendo tras la puerta. Ni siquiera lo habían pensado… eso lo entristecía un poco. Pero qué más daba, por lo menos tenía al teme como consuelo para pasar ese día.

Cuando se encontraron abajo, Sasuke le estaba esperando recostado en la gran puerta de entrada y Naruto pensó divertido que definitivamente parecía una cita, aunque él era la chica que hacía esperar al caballeroso estudiante…

—_No… claro que eso es imposible. Verlo a él como caballeroso es, sencillamente, estúpido_ —pensó con diversión. —Lamento la tardanza ¿no has esperado mucho aquí en el frío no? —Su increíblemente aguda y, claramente femenina voz perfectamente fingida, le dieron escalofríos al moreno.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa horripilante voz?

— ¡Oh, pero qué cosas terribles dices! ¿Acaso te es desagradable mi voz, _Sasuke-kun_? creí que sería apropiado para nuestra _cita_ —Uzumaki se estaba divirtiendo por anticipado y realmente le estaba gustando la idea de fingir ese acento el resto del día para irritar a su amigo.

Sasuke iba a replicar algo cuando una brillante y tentadora idea cruzó su mente.

—Así que lo que quieres es una cita, bien, _Naruto-chan_, será un placer tenerte a mi lado este día –en un acto de galantería Sasuke se inclinó muy suavemente y besó la mano del rubio, uno que ahora estaba _bastante_ avergonzado.

—Maldito bastardo, bromear contigo pierde la gracia –Apartó su cara vergonzosa, arrebatándole la mano bruscamente. — ¿Y bien, a dónde planeas ir?

—No lo sé, pensaremos en algo mientras caminamos. Después de todo no tienes que preocuparte por llegar tarde hoy, ¿verdad? —Comenzaron a andar con calma, todavía era muy temprano y las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente. Eso a Sasuke no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, pero supuso que podría soportarlo por una vez.

Decidieron parar a comer primero que nada y Naruto sugirió, obviamente, su puesto de ramen favorito. Y Sasuke como nunca antes, aceptó sin una protesta de por medio. Porque él se veía feliz ahora, mucho más que esa mañana y eso le era suficiente. Además, si sólo era por un día, no estaba mal complacerlo en lo que quisiera. Después del segundo plato, que fue un regalo de la casa, ambos volvieron a retomar camino.

—Oí que la nueva película que se estrenó era muy buena, ¿quieres ver qué tal? —Naruto dio otro sorbo a su malteada casi terminada y miró a Sasuke quien todavía tenía su vaso por la mitad.

—Seguro, también tenía ganas de verla.

Muy contrario a lo que los ojos ajenos podrían pensar de Sasuke, era bastante gracioso y divertido salir con él. Nara una vez había afirmado que una salida con el Uchiha sería muy formal y callada, a Naruto le hubiese gustado que estuviese ahí con ellos para destruir esa imagen errónea. Sasuke hacía comentarios humorísticos, no tanto como él, o Kiba, pero los hacía y sonaban mil veces más graciosos que en cualquier otra boca, porque bueno… era él. Y su cara jamás cambiaba mucho para hacer chistes…

Y fue precisamente por esos comentarios, que Naruto ahora había dado un mal trago a su bebida desatando una furiosa tos, para cuando abrió sus ojos dispuesto a recriminarle el reírse de algo así, la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás le hubiese visto a Sasuke le frenó. Él le miraba muy entretenido y hasta rió un poco. Y el ojiazul juraría toda su colección de armas ninja, a que gracias a eso su cara ahora estaba más roja que antes.

Tratando de disimular un poco el vergonzoso momento, acomodó su garganta y continuó caminando como si nada hubiese pasado, su amigo sólo le siguió la corriente todavía un poco tentado. Pero la realidad era que Naruto no estaba abochornado por haberse atragantado frente a él, sino porque verlo sonreír de esa manera le había acelerado ridículamente el corazón. Tenía calor, mucho calor y eso que estaban casi a mediados de Octubre. Estúpido de Sasuke, ¿por qué sólo él tenía que sentirse así de raro?

Cuando llegaron al cine Sasuke insistió en pagar las entradas y toda la comida, y pese a las insistencias, terminó haciéndolo. Se acomodaron ni muy arriba ni muy abajo, en el perfecto lugar para la quizás perfecta película. Sólo había algo que Naruto no entendía, si la película se suponía que trataba de peleas y acción, ¿por qué había tantas parejas felizmente acomodadas en las butacas? es más, estaba seguro de que esa de atrás de todo, en el rincón que nadie ve, estaba haciendo cosas que dejaban en claro que lo que menos les importaba, era la filmación.

Había más estudiantes de los que hubiese supuesto, pues casi todos tenían un uniforme escolar. Lo que significaba que habían ido, casi con certeza, a declararse su amor públicamente y sin reparos en las personas que sí querían ver las escenas de acción, como él. Los comerciales seguían pasando uno tras otro en la pantalla gigante, hermosas mujeres con escasa ropa que eran perfectamente atractivas para cualquier chico de su edad, escenas de acción, terror; y en lo único que estaba concentrado era en los molestos ruiditos poco discretos que venía de aquella pareja sentada al fondo. Quiso levantarse y pedirles que se detuvieran, pero él no era tan atrevido como demostraba, era imposible que pudiese hacerlo. Trató de ignorarlos, pero llegados el punto en que entre el silencio muerto de cada avance, sólo podía escuchar con _demasiada _claridad (para la distancia en que estaban), sus jodidos gemiditos mal disimulados, se le fue imposible. Girando con la suficiente fuerza como para (tratar que) le notaran, les encaró.

Oh, Naruto, qué podría haber preparado tu pobre e inocente corazón adolescente para lo que verías al hacerlo.

Rosa, rojo, fuego, magma. La transición de su cara en tiempo récord hubiese sido algo genial para filmar. La supuesta pareja, a la que estaba fuertemente mentalizado para pedir que se guardaran sus caricias para un lugar menos público, no resultó ser otra cosa que, claramente, una pareja. Una perfecta pareja, de dos chicos. Y ¿recuerdan esos gemidos, supuso serían de un beso? Bueno, una especie de beso era, pero no precisamente en su boca, sino en un lugar, _ligeramente_ más abajo.

Su corazón corría carreras dentro de su pecho, y tan buen corredor era que toda la sangre que bombeaba ahora se aglomeraba como marea alta sobre su cara. Su cara y su estómago también, ardían como una graciosa y deliciosa cosquilla.

— ¿Naruto?

— ¿¡Qué?!

Sasuke parpadeó, demasiado sorprendido con la reacción y él pareció notarlo, porque sacando una admirable compostura de quién-sabe-dónde, rió algo nervioso, haciéndolo ver como que asustarlo era realmente su objetivo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Te estoy llamando hace rato pero no me hacías caso, estás… brillante, ¿te sientes bien?

Tal vez… no, seguramente, la intención de Sasuke era simplemente probar que él no tuviese temperatura o algo, pero el mínimo roce de su mano provocó que Naruto se echara para atrás cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Dios, dios, dios, ¡su corazón latía demasiado rápido! Procurando no mostrarse demasiado brusco, quitó la mano despacio.

—Estoy bien, es sólo que hace algo de calor aquí, es todo. Ah, mira, la película está empezando.

Calor, sí claro. Lo que tú tienes Naruto, no es más que un recordatorio de que tienes tan sólo diecisiete perfectos y hormonales años. Sabía que Sasuke le estaba mirando, podía jugarse el cuello en eso, así que simplemente clavó sus zafiros en la pantalla pretendiendo hacer de cuenta que no lo notaba.

Sasuke estaba más que extrañado con aquella actitud, pero decidió dejarlo por la paz de momento. Las luces se hicieron casi imperceptibles y los parlantes resonaron con ese sonido fuerte que a Naruto tanto le gustaba, y ambos se dedicaron a la enorme pantalla. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron envidiablemente en ella, y la concentración que le dedicó hubiese hecho arder de celos a Asuma, su profesor de matemáticas. Un poco más de dos horas después y con un remate totalmente inesperado para el hilo de la historia, que dejó boquiabierto a más de uno de los que sí prestaron atención, la película finalizó. El rubio se levantó sin decir nada ni bien terminaron de encenderse las luces, cogió su mochila y camino a la salida, no pudo evitar husmear a la pareja que todavía seguía degustando sus faringes con un éxtasis impresionante. Algo sonrojado apresuró paso. Uchiha pensó que quizás no había terminado como esperaba y eso le arruinó las expectativas. Se encontró con él esperándole en la puerta, muy callado y sin una expresión que defina bien qué pensaba.

Pero cuando se quiso acercar y preguntarle qué le pasaba, Naruto respondió por sí solo.

—Esa… fue… ¡la mejor película que he visto en mi vida-ttebayo! —con un grito estridentemente entusiasta, exclamó elevando sus manos al cielo. Su cara se había iluminado y aquellos ojos brillaban con emoción. —Nunca me esperé que Sagara se decidiera a hacer un pacto suicida con su mejor amigo para estar con él, ¡creí que lo odiaba! pero Nagato no opuso resistencia, ¡incluso le incitó a que le atravesara con su espada! Y, y ¡cuando ambos traspasaron el corazón del otro con el filo de su arma! ¡Realmente genial!

—Sí, sí, fue un final increíble y te gustó, ya entendí. Ahora baja tu voz, los pájaros y niños están huyendo —bromeó golpeándole con suavidad en la cabeza.

—Aunque todavía no entiendo… incluso aunque fuesen mejores amigos, ¿no es un poco raro que se maten entre ellos para estar juntos? Bueno, supongo que era necesario para darle más emoción a la película pero…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No prestaste atención a lo que pasaba y decían, dobe? —Sasuke le echó una mirada indignada, y él que estaba tan seguro de haberlo visto enfocado en el diálogo.

— ¿Huh? ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué?

—Nada, olvídalo. Quédate con tu final inconcluso –sonrió con esa marca patentada por los Uchiha, combinación de soberbia con arrogancia. Ah… espera, son lo mismo. En fin…

— ¿Qué significa eso, eh? ¡Dímelo, bastardo! no seré feliz sabiendo que no entendí el mejor final de la mejor película que vi en toda mi vida.

Para sus perfectas diecisiete primaveras, verle haciendo aquella graciosa rabieta sólo sirvió para que el moreno se enfrascara más en su silencio. No pensaba decir palabra, que se jodiera por ser tan lento. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos en que el reproche seguía vigente, tuvo que ceder por el bien de sus oídos.

—Te lo diré, pero después. Así que ahora quédate callado un rato ¿sí? Piensa en dónde quieres ir ahora, todavía nos quedan dos horas más –Corroborando con su reloj, dijo. Ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde, todavía necesitaba entretenerlo un poco más.

—Estoy un poco cansado, creo que estaría bien si sólo voy a mi casa ahora. Ya se está yendo el sol y quiero quitarme el uniforme.

—Entonces estarás bien si vamos a la mía, puedo prestarte ropa. Nos quedaremos un rato y después podrás irte si quieres.

Naruto lo miró extrañado, no era algo de todos los días que le insista en ir a su casa. Pero desechó cualquier pensamiento, hacía un buen rato que no visitaba a su tía Mikoto, así que estaría muy bien ir aunque fuese un rato, para saludar. Accediendo con facilidad ambos dieron rumbo a la casa de los Uchiha. Por suerte no quedaba mucho más lejos de donde estaban, Naruto ya empezaba a sentir un frío que le entumecía las manos y la cara.

Cuando llegaron después de diez minutos de caminata, el reconfortante calor del hogar estabilizó por completo sus cuerpos. Sasuke se adelantó en quitarse el abrigo, los zapatos y la mochila y Naruto le siguió segundos después, mientras llamaba a Mikoto para saludarla.

—No te molestes, ella no está en casa. De hecho, no hay nadie en casa, así que tendremos más libertad para que tú grites mientras martillas mi consola.

— ¡Oye! sólo pasó una vez, si ese estúpido zorro se hubiese muerto con el primer ataque final, no me hubiese tenido que esforzar tanto —Ofendido, exclamó frotando sus manos. Sasuke sólo soltó una risita tenue y fue a la cocina a preparar algo caliente de beber.

Ya sabía bien lo que su amigo iba a elegir y por eso no se molestó en preguntarle. Una taza de chocolate para él, y otra de café para su servidor. La televisión resonó en la sala indicándole que Naruto ya estaba felizmente acomodado en el sofá. Unos minutos después se acercó con ambas tazas y le entregó la respectiva.

—Gracias teme. Has estado muy amable hoy, ¿te has golpeado la cabeza esta mañana? —Bromeó riendo socarronamente, el calor de la taza en sus palmas le estaba poniendo de mejor humor.

—Vaya forma de agradecer que tienes, dobe —Refunfuñó echándose a su lado en el amplio sillón, la tele estaba pasando una película de esas de guerreros antiguos, igual que la que vieron esa tarde.

—Jaja, lo siento, lo siento. La verdad es que tú fuiste el único que me trató diferente hoy, supongo que eso me hace… un poco feliz ¿no? —Escondiendo su boca tras el pocillo, lo que disimuló muy bien el leve rojo que atentaba sus mejillas, murmuró.

Uchiha le miró un poco golpeado por sus palabras, Naruto tenía ahora esa expresión tan… tan… incitante a violarlo. Sí, definitivamente era eso: Naruto le estaba incitando a hacerle cosas indebidas. Pero él no caería en la tentación, claro que no, pues podría romper el control que venía imponiendo desde hace varios años ya. Sólo dio un sorbo a su café y se concentró en la película. De hecho, ambos lo hicieron. Naruto volvía a verse inmerso en la trama de espadas y kimonos y a poner esa cara que le dificultaba realmente a Sasuke controlarse… Más de una hora pasó, y la realidad es que sí se habían intrigado con la película, mas una punzada todavía pululaba por su consciencia.

—No deberías hacer ese tipo de gestos cuando estás sólo conmigo —murmuró al fin después de unos cortos minutos. Naruto le miró desenfocado y, claramente, confundido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que sería mejor que le muestres esa cara a Sakura, o Hinata, por ejemplo. Además, decir algo así… —Bien, subconsciente, bien. Para la próxima, cuando diga "quiero evitar hacer esto", trata por favor, de no dirigir la conversación hasta donde se está evitando llegar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te molestó que haya dado las gracias? –Gruñó– bien, ¡lo retiro! me pasé este día tremendamente mal, ¡nunca más quiero volver a salir contigo! ¿estás mejor ahora?

Naruto despotricaba, agitando peligrosamente la taza hirviendo. Su cara se había puesto roja, híbrida de la vergüenza y la ira y Sasuke miraba sin entender por qué se había tornado de esta manera.

¡Estúpido de Sasuke! él que venía tan condenadamente bien ese día ¿por qué le molestaba que le diera las malditas gracias? la verdad es que se lo había pasado incluso mejor que si hubiese estado con todos sus amigos en un ruidoso lugar lleno de gente. Y ahora venía a soltar esas idioteces… ¿había malinterpretado todo? Dios, realmente se sentía un imbécil ahora.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya ahora.

Uzumaki apoyó su bebida en la mesita frente a él y se levantó sin mostrar su rostro. Iba a dar el primer paso para alejarse del bastardo, pero una repentina fuerza lo tomó del brazo y lo arrojó de espaldas al sillón.

—Pero qué…

Silencio. Un muy raro silencio reinó de pronto en el lugar, las agujas del reloj corrían, podía oír los autos afuera, pero para él: el tiempo se había parado. Sasuke aprisionaba con énfasis sus bocas, y Naruto debía admitir que sus labios eran más suaves de lo que alguna vez se hubiese imaginado. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, demasiado sorprendido como para hacer nada, y cuando al fin quiso moverse para responder el contacto, ¡el bastardo se apartó!

Le miró con una cara algo enojada e indignada, esperando por una respuesta.

—No deberías decir esas cosas estando sólo conmigo, porque pueden pasar _estas_ cosas. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me esforcé hoy para que no pasara esto? Para que tú vengas y me digas algo así, ¡maldición, sí que eres estúpido! —Revolviendo su pelo ya alborotado en una muestra de real frustración, reprochó. E iba a decirle un par de cosas más, pero el nuevo choque le enmudeció. Era Naruto quien, ahora, unía sus labios con ahínco. Un pequeño beso que terminó en una feroz guerra de lenguas, gemidos ahogados y subidas de temperatura.

— ¿Y quién te dijo, que yo no quería que _estas_ cosas pasaran, ah? para proclamarte un niño prodigio eres bastante lento —Dejando al descubierto su perfecta hilera de dientes blancos, dijo y sin darle tiempo a reclamar nada, juntó sus labios una vez más, y por Dios que le estaba gustando aquello. Sentir la lengua de Sasuke jugueteando con la suya, sus manos reconociendo su cara con dedicación, incluso la peligrosa aceleración de su pulso.

No obstante, cuando al fin parecía que la cosa se iba a poner buena, él paró.

—Sé que te estás derritiendo por mí y te mueres por pedirme que lleguemos al final, pero debemos irnos ahora.

Golpeándose con toda la fuerza que sus hormonas y su control podían, se separó lentamente del rubio a regañadientes, permitiéndose unos segundos para restaurar el equilibro hormonal de su cuerpo, esperó a que éste hiciera lo mismo, pero el berrinchudo '¿Por qué?' le hizo sonreír.

—Porque mis padres están por llegar, y no sería una genial escena que nos encontraran en este estado. Así que anda, mueve tu redondo culo y ponte los zapatos.

Naruto refunfuñó algo inentendible y obedeció. Una vez tuvo su abrigo, calzado y mochila con él y se hubieron ubicados en la puerta de entrada, el amarillo auto sonó su bocina.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó recién notando el detalle de que estaba siguiendo a ciegas a su amigo.

— ¿No es obvio? tus padres no están en tu casa y mañana es sábado. No hay mucho más que explicar.

Se sonrojó furiosamente y no dijo nada más. Era algo lento, sí, pero hasta él entendía a qué se refería con eso. Y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera a un ritmo alarmante, es más, casi podía jurar a que su cara ahora hacía juego con la roja bufanda de su amigo. Cuando ya hubieron pagado el transporte y se encontraron en la entrada de la casa Uzumaki, a éste se le vino de pronto una pregunta que había quedado pendiente.

—Todavía no me dijiste a qué se debió el final trágico de Sagara y Nagato —demandó, haciendo un pequeño mohín que hizo sonreír al otro. Cogiéndolo de su bufanda azulada lo atrajo hasta sí, encontrando nuevamente sus bocas. Un beso pequeño y sin segundas intenciones.

—Sagara estaba enamorado de Nagato, y éste también de él, pero para la época en que se encontraban un amor entre hombres se consideraría sacrilegio, así que decidieron una forma de poder estar juntos sin la mirada acusadora de los demás: un pacto suicida. Todavía no puedo creer que no lo hayas notado, es decir, era muy obvio, Naruto. —Con aquella petulante sonrisa algo suavizada, respondió al fin, disfrutando de la cara desencajada del rubio.

— ¡Era eso! ¡Maldición, sí que fue la película perfecta! —Riendo estridentemente, Naruto se acercó hasta la puerta de su casa con Sasuke a su lado. —Oye… de verdad, gracias por haber pasado este día conmigo, fue una buena manera de terminar mi cumpleaños… —Tiñendo suavemente su cara de carmín, murmuró introduciendo la llave en la cerradura.

—Supongo que de nada, pero todavía no ha terminado –mencionó con sus ojos cerrados y su boca curvada.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con…?

– ¡SORPRESA!

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante el asombro y el papel colorido que ahora bañaba su ropa. Al abrirlos todavía en shock, pudo apreciar toda su casa decorada con colores bien llamativos, globos de todos los tamaños que adornaban el suelo, las paredes y hasta la mesa que ahora estaba repleta de comidas diferentes.

Todos sus amigos estaban ahí: Sakura, Hinata, Sai, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba… ¡todos! incluso sus padres, ¡sus padres estaban ahí!

— ¿Qué… qué es esto?

— ¿Qué acaso no es obvio cariño? ¡Te hicimos una fiesta sorpresa! fue muy difícil mantenerlo en secreto, pero por suerte todos tus amigos nos ayudaron, incluso Itachi-kun. ¿No es maravilloso? —Kushina abrazó a su hijo con fuerza mientras besaba su mejilla.

—Entonces… eso quiere decir que ustedes no se iban de viaje, que los chicos no me saludaron y me ignoraron a propósito, ¿y que Sasuke…? —Cuando se giró a ver al moreno, éste le agitaba su mano desesperadamente porque no mencionara nada más de él.

— ¡Eso es cruel, Naruto! ninguno de nosotros te ignoró, es más, nuestro trabajo era entretenerte hasta esta hora, y Sasuke-kun se encargaría de ayudar a preparar todo. Pero parece que a último momento se invirtieron los papeles —Sakura dijo mirando divertida a un Sasuke que trataba de esconder su cara de las inquisitivas miradas.

Uno a uno, todos fueron saludando al festejado y entregando un pequeño presente. Naruto había postrado una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no borró en ningún momento desde que abrió la puerta y eso era lo suficientemente contagioso como para que el grupo entero le imitara. Su tía Mikoto y Kushina se encargaron de hacerle una deliciosa torta de chocolate con muchos adornos encima; su padre, Itachi y Fugaku habían ayudado a la decoración de la casa junto a Shikamaru y Kiba. Deidara, el novio de Itachi, se había ofrecido para hacer una muy graciosa y divertida escultura a escala de él, en base a una fotografía de cuando era más pequeño. Seguramente, Kushina fue la más entusiasmada con la idea, porque la imagen que eligió era demasiado vergonzosa como para que su padre la hubiese ayudado. Insistencias de madres en recordar a sus hijos en momentos indecorosos… aunque debía admitir que era ciertamente simpática a la vista.

No podía creer todo el trabajo que se habían tomado por él, se sentía ridículamente feliz en ese momento. Tanto, que podría obviar el hecho de que Itachi y Deidara estuvieran haciendo de su casa un hotel del amor. Bueno, por lo menos eran mucho más discretos que los del cine…

Cuando el festejo llegó a su clímax, muy entrada la medianoche, todo el mundo a excepción de la familia Uchiha se despidió. Naruto había empezado a juntar un par de cosas para ayudar a limpiar, pero Mikoto se lo prohibió terminantemente, alegando que el festejado no podía limpiar su propia fiesta sorpresa. A pesar de las insistencias no pudo ganarle, y por una milésima de segundo sintió algo cercano a la compasión por Sasuke, su tía Mikoto tenía cierta… dificultad, para perder el lo debates verbales.

Hallándose sin nada que hacer, y viendo que su sala estaba imposibilitada al paso, decidió acomodarse en el alféizar de su enorme ventanal, sabiendo de antemano que al sofá se le estaba dando otro uso menos convencional. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, conocer la faceta pervertida de Itachi era innegablemente curioso, no era del tipo de persona que suele anticipar sorpresas así.

— ¿También huiste del sofá, eh?

—Temía que me pidieran unirme si me quedaba —rió acomodándose un poco para permitirle entrar mejor.

—Mi madre me ha echado de la sala también. Al parecer no queda mucho que hacer.

—Sí, parece que todos ayudaron antes de irse, fue un enorme detalle de su parte –la sonrisa inevitable le colmó. —No sé cómo debería agradecerles, realmente se esforzaron tanto hoy por mí… ah, estoy demasiado feliz.

Sasuke sonrió enternecido con la mueca de Naruto, ese tonto, no debería sonrojarse por cosas como esas. ¡Debía sonrojarse sólo por él!

— ¿Fue este día tan malo como creías que sería?

Uzumaki parpadeó, acentuando su gesto complacido. Despacito, dejando que su piel sintiera lentamente el tacto de la mano de Sasuke, deslizó su mano hasta engancharlas. Ambos fundían sus miradas, el zafiro contra el ónice. Las gemas más cálidas ahora. Un rápido e imperceptible movimiento para asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca, le concedió la oportunidad perfecta de juntar sus labios una vez más. El roce más íntimo, dulce en su paladar, que hacía cosquillear sus manos y revolotear cientos de cosas graciosas en su vientre. Se separaron despacio, todavía con la infinita sonrisa, tan hermosamente feliz en su cara.

—No, supongo… que no fue tan malo.

* * *

Bueeeno, y eso fue todo ·3·

¡ATENCIÓN!: Tengo una pequeña propuesta que hacerles, como dentro de poco llegaré a mi historia Nº 20 publicada, quería hacerles un pequeño obsequio en el que ustedes me den sus gustos c: lo que les propongo es lo siguiente, quien esté interesado puede dejarme un comentario con un mínimo de tres palabras, cuales quieran, y con todas haré un único fic en que sus palabras estén dentro c: Claro que no es obligatorio, es sólo una idea que se me ocurrió para regalarles algo, por todo su apoyo, ya saben~

Espero les haya gustado, aunque sé que podría mejorarle algunas cosillas, me gustó mucho cómo quedó a fin de cuentas ^^

¡Un beso enorme y gracias por leer!~


End file.
